In related art, there is an information processing apparatus on which two graphics chips having different graphics performances are mounted and which implements reduction in power consumption and improvement in graphics performance by switching the operations of the chips (see, for example, Patent Literature 1)).
In the information processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the switching of the two graphics chips is performed with a mechanical switch that is manually operable by a user.